


Deseo

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fingering, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Size Queen Genji, Threesome, Wet & Messy, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji wakes up tied to a chair. He wasn't expecting a recruitment offer to be anything like what follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseo

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for the lovely creepiekyttie on tumblr. thank you so much darlin for the patronage. i hope this tickles your fancy.
> 
> if any of you peeps speak spanish better than me (and lets face it, you probably do) please let me know if ive made any mistakes with gabe's lines. i'd really appreciate the help in that regard

Genji awoke with a start, his instincts screaming at him that something wasn’t quite right.

One look down told him exactly why. He struggled against the ropes binding him to the metal chair but even with his enhanced body, he couldn’t loosen the hold. His breathing sped up despite his training telling him to slow down, and he looked around at his surroundings, desperate to know where he was and why.

The last thing he remembered was relaxing in the base, the day quiet and free of any missions or conflict. Had he let his guard down? Had they been attacked? His body seemed unscathed and a preliminary check proved nothing to be damaged. Perhaps he had been drugged?

He took in the rather Spartan warehouse setting and the decrepit condition of the place. It was obvious that whoever took him wanted this to go undisturbed and undocumented. There was no sign of recording devices or of any sort of surveillance, no guard watching him for when he woke up. He ruled out this being for a ransom. There would be at least a camera if that were the case.

That left a myriad of darker options and Genji steeled himself when he heard voices sound somewhere beyond his line of sight. He had amassed far too many enemies to count, both his own and Overwatch’s.

A veneer of calm washed over him. He could take torture. Pain was too ingrained in his bones to be anything but a loathed friend.

The voices entered and Genji looked up resolutely, ready for whatever it was coming to meet him.

A moment passed as he locked eyes with the men and Genji didn’t know how to feel.

Confusion rose faster than anger and he shrunk back in the chair. “McCree?” he asked, betrayal heavy in his voice. “What’s going on? I thought we were friends.” The imposing form of Reyes loomed right behind him, staring at Genji like a wolf bearing down on a lamb. Genji tried to pull away but there was nowhere to go.

McCree at least had the decency to look apologetic. He strode forward and grabbed Reyes by the shoulder, dragging him back and out of Genji’s space. “I’m so sorry, darlin’, I really am,” he sighed, pulling off his hat to run his fingers through his hair. “When Reyes gets an idea in his head he’s as stubborn as a bull seein’ red.”

That didn’t comfort him or answer any questions, and Genji leaned away when he reached for him.

“What idea? Why am I here?” he asked again, struggling against the ropes. His frustration rose the longer they held firm and when McCree finally managed to put a hand on him, he let out an angry hiss.

In the back of his head he heard his brother’s voice as clear as day, calling him a tantrum-ridden child. Why couldn’t he break these bonds?

“You should just give in,” Reyes finally spoke, his voice just as dark and sarcastic as it always sounded during mission briefings. “I’ve finally got you where I want you. We won’t let you go so easily.”

Genji stared up at him in horror and McCree groaned into his hand before slapping his commanding officer on the back of the head.

“Now why you gotta be sayin’ it like that?” he chastised, glaring right back at Reyes when the man glowered at him. “The poor thing is scared to all get out and you think it’s a good idea to be spoutin’ off lines like you’re an enemy hellbent on takin’ his virtue.”

“My virtue?!” Genji exclaimed, freezing in the seat before renewing his thrashing tenfold. “McCree, what is this?!”

Reyes crossed his arms and raised a brow, looking for all the world as if he had proven some point, and Genji wanted nothing more than to knock them both out and see how they enjoyed being trussed up and left out of the loop.

McCree let out a loud groan and kneaded at his eyes. “Yeah, Reyes, why don’t you go tellin’ him what all this is? Save us some more misunderstandings before this gets any worse than it already is,” he said, his voice a little muffled by his hands.

Genji stared at them both expectantly, his shoulders still stiff with uncertainty. “Yes,” he nearly hissed. “Why don’t you explain yourselves?” He hadn’t been kidnapped since he was a child. He didn’t have fond memories of being bound and helpless in front of people, be they his father’s enemies or his own supposed allies.

He watched with trepidation as Reyes approached again, McCree thankfully on his heels to keep him in line. It didn’t stop him from looming over Genji again, his massive hands fixing themselves on Genji’s shoulders. The man grinned at him wolfishly.

“I want you to join Blackwatch.”

A moment passed before the words sunk in and Genji was nearly spitting with rage.

“That again?” he groaned, struggling so hard the chair scooted a few inches, even with Reyes’s weight pressing it down. “I have told you before, I will not squander my time on your team! I have my own objectives—”

He wasn’t expecting the man to dip down and hold his face barely an inch from his helmet. Genji’s thrashing stopped and he held his breath, his heart pounding in his chest.

When Reyes spoke, it was low enough to rumble through Genji’s entire body.

“I want you though,” he growled, somehow staring him down through the visor to the point that Genji feared he could somehow see past it. “I’ve seen you move, I’ve read the reports. You’re a one-man wrecking ball, tearing through those secret missions you take. I can only imagine how brutal you’d be alongside us, if you worked against our enemies like you do the Shimada Clan.”

“Those are confident—”

He cut in with a deep laugh. “Nothing is confidential from Blackwatch,” he grinned, looking more animal than man. A hand fell to his thigh next and Genji followed it up to look at Reyes. He bit his lip beneath his helmet.

So, it was like that, was it?

“You must really want me to join your team,” Genji observed, cocking his head as the man’s hand wandered a little higher. “Is this how you entice all of your operatives to join?”

McCree gave a huff of a laugh and wrapped his arms around Genji’s shoulders, resting his head against his helmet. Genji startled a bit. He hadn’t noticed him walk behind him, not with Reyes dominating his attention.

“Nah, kitten, not all of ‘em. Reyes just took a fancy to ya and dragged me along for the ride. If we’re makin’ ya uncomfortable, you just say the word and I’ll call this quits,” he said, his voice so warm and trustworthy.

Genji rolled his head back to rest on the cowboy’s shoulder and spread his thighs as wide as he could, given his bound ankles. “Oh, no,” he gasped, rolling his hips up into the man’s wandering hand. “I think I like this recruitment tactic.”

If anything, his admission only made Reyes want him more. He ran his dark hands along his thighs as if taking in the power they held. “Good,” he growled, trailing his hands down to untie his ankles from the chair legs, “because I’ve wanted you on Blackwatch for far too long.”

“Did you know he was going to do this?” Genji breathed, pressing the mouth of his helmet to McCree’s cheek. The cowboy’s big hands were already joining in, smoothing down the planes of his chest and cupping his thinly armored neck.

When McCree laughed, it vibrated through the back of the chair, sending a shiver down Genji’s body. “Well I can’t say I didn’t expect it. You should hear how much he talks about you, soundin’ like a kid sweet on a schoolyard crush.”

Reyes growled again and glared at his teammate but didn’t cease his exploration. “You say that as if you aren’t panting after him through the base, with your pet names and shameless flirting,” he shot back, his hands struggling to figure out the mechanism holding Genji’s armor in place.

Genji looked up at McCree. “Flirting?” he asked, his voice a nervous smile. “Do you both like me?”

“You say it like yer surprised.”

He was. That didn’t happen nowadays. Genji shifted in the seat and watched Reyes finally figure out the location of the switch on his hip. Cool air touched his hot skin and he closed his eyes and legs, the reality of the situation finally hitting him like a physical blow.

Once they saw what he really looked like, he doubted they’d like him so much.

Gently, warm hands fell to his knees and coaxed open his thighs, baring him to the man’s hungry eyes. Genji couldn’t help but look, if only to see the expression of disgust and horror he knew was coming.

To his utter shock though, he only saw interest, the desire worn blatantly on his sleeve as if Genji were the most appealing thing to have ever been beneath his hands.

“What are you going to do?” he asked, his voice a whisper.

Reyes grinned like a wolf. “ _Voy a devorarte.”_

The first lick sent his body shaking and Genji strained against the ropes, wanting nothing more than to force the mouth down. He couldn’t help but watch, the sight spiking his temperature another few degrees. Reyes kept his touch teasing, his grin a tangible weight along his thigh as he bobbed his mouth down again and again on his cock, taking him in with no struggle whatsoever.

 _“Come on, come on,”_ Genji babbled, tossing his head back and forth as the sensations tickled down his spine. “Don’t tease me.”

The laugh his words prompted vibrated along his nerves. “Aw, _mi putita,_ don’t you want the full recruitment spiel?” Reyes asked, taking his thighs and maneuvering them over his broad shoulders, thus opening him up even more. His fingers rose up, coated in some slick lube he had pulled out at some point. It eased the way enough to dip inside him as he distracted him, his tongue licking along the head of his cock.

McCree made an affronted sound, one that barely penetrated the pleasure rolling through him in waves. “Now Gabe,” he chastised, his large hand stroking along Genji’s neck and arm as if to comfort, “you don’t gotta be callin’ him names like that. You’ll hurt his feelin’s.”

“Mmmm call me what?” he asked, leaning his head into the comforting touch. He wanted McCree down between his legs too, to have them both pleasuring him until he lost what little sense he had left. Reyes pressed a second finger inside and he arched his spine, moaning wantonly.

“Never you mind, darlin’,” came the reply, and Genji’s sensors picked up a kiss being pressed to his helmet’s cheek. “You sound like yer havin’ a good time though. He treatin’ you right?”

Genji flexed his thighs and it bought him another hot lick, the man’s dexterous tongue fucking into him alongside his fingers in a dizzying combination of heat and pressure. He tried to answer the cowboy’s question and he felt his mouth move, heard some syllables issue forth, but for the life of him he couldn’t recall what he said. He only hoped it wasn’t too embarrassing.

Through the haze, Genji registered McCree laughing in his ear.

“You look mighty comfortable down there, Gabe,” he chuckled, his fingers trailing dizzying lines along the thin armor of his neck. “Mind doin’ me next?”

“Go fuck yourself, Jesse,” Reyes snapped, but he went straight back to task the moment Genji clenched his thighs, choking the man a little in hopes of getting the mouth back on him.

“Mmmmm, no,” Genji moaned, rocking into the hot, eager mouth. “No, no, fuck me, fuck me.” It’d been so long, so very, very long since he’d felt like this. He couldn’t get enough.

“Who ya talkin’ to, darlin’?” McCree whispered in his ear, reaching around the chair to take him by the thighs and open him even wider. The position put him right by his head, the cowboy’s chin resting on his shoulder. Genji wondered how much he could see from there and whether or not he liked the view.

Reyes dipped his fingers inside, curling them alongside his tongue and Genji saw white flutter his vision.

“Both,” he cried, thrashing with his need. “I want both of you.” McCree felt so warm behind him, so strong and safe. The man between his legs though, if he were half as good with his cock as he was with his tongue, Genji could die happy.

McCree let out a pleased hum and nuzzled his cheek. “What do ya say, Gabe? Should we draw straws on who goes first?” he asked, and Genji’s head fell to the side as he kissed along his throat.

Before Reyes could reply though, Genji choked him with his thighs, keeping him exactly where he was. He answered for him.

“Same time,” he managed in a breathy whine. “Both, give me both, now.”

All movement stopped and no matter how hard he clenched his thighs, he couldn’t get the mouth to go back down. He struggled against the rope and whined, tossing his head with barely realized pleasure. He hardly heard them speaking, but it was okay, he told himself. They were more occupied with each other than they were with asking him to repeat himself.

“Are you really getting cold feet, McCree?” Reyes hissed, already going for his belt. “You’re as hard as I am.”

“Yeah, but I still know the logistics of what he’s askin’ for and it ain’t somethin’ to be tryin’ in some skeevy ass warehouse,” McCree snarled back. Genji let out a longing moan and it made the cowboy stiffen. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck and McCree had to tear his eyes from the sight of him tied up, legs spread with abject need, in order to glare weakly back at his commanding officer. “It just ain’t proper,” he swallowed.

Reyes raised a brow and strode forward, grabbing the man by the neck. Genji watched, his eyes wide, as he kissed McCree silent, swallowing his protests in a kiss so filthy it made him want to blush. He moaned, matching the whine coming from McCree. He wanted in there, he wanted to be between them, to be kissed like that until he couldn’t breathe.

His mouth watered when he saw Reyes drag his hand down his subordinate’s body, slipping it down McCree’s front to rest over his impractically large belt buckle. “He wants this,” Reyes growled against the man’s lips. “And you want it too, don’t you?” He punctuated his question with a teasing squeeze, palming the outline of McCree’s hard cock through the fabric of his trousers.

Genji rolled his head onto his shoulder, so hot he couldn’t stand it. “Please say yes,” he begged, bringing their attention back to him. “Jesse, please, please give it to me.”

“You’re the nice one, _Jesse_ ,” Reyes crooned, nudging him towards Genji’s bound figure. “He asked so nicely, even.”

McCree lost the fight the moment he got close, Genji sealing his fate with a roll of his hips and a lascivious moan. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and he ran his fingers through his hair, laughing at his own weakness. “So long as he’s sure,” he relented, turning just enough to hook his hand behind Reyes’s neck to pull him in for another rough, messy kiss.

He grinned when he pulled back, breath wrecked. “Ya know, you should kiss me more often, Gabe. It’s a better way to appeal to my particular sensibilities than you snarlin’ and huffin’ like a half-drowned honey badger.”

“Maybe I should just shoot you and be done with it.”

Genji whined and tried to scoot the chair closer. “Maybe you two should hurry up and fuck me before I get free and decide to do it myself.”

McCree laughed and walked closer, coming behind him to drag his hands down his shoulders. “Well, iffin that’s how you want it, we probably don’t need this anymore.”

Hands reached for the rope still wound around his wrists and Genji’s mind went to that filthy place it used to reside all too often in his younger years. “Leave it on,” he moaned, looking up to meet McCree’s eyes. “I’m your prisoner, am I not? Treat me like it. _Use me._ ”

“Holy mother of God,” McCree breathed, his forehead resting on Genji’s shoulder for a moment, overwhelmed. “Yer a regular wild one, ain’t ya, darlin’?”

Genji grinned and let out another moan that turned into a whine when the hands still untied the bindings.

“Hush now, I’ll do ‘em back up. Won’t be too pleasant havin’ them behind ya if we’re doin’ this though,” the cowboy soothed, bringing his heavy arms to the front. He moved around to kneel at his side, nudging Reyes out of the way with a smile. “Bet you didn’t expect all of this when you came at me with this idea, now did ya, Gabe?” His hands moved confidently, tying a new knot that kept Genji’s wrists bound.

“You’re the one who wanted to sit him down with a cup of coffee, so I think you’re the one who should be feeling blindsided,” Reyes replied, his tone considerably softer now that he had what he saw as a win on the horizon.

Genji, growing restless with the prattle, threw a thigh over McCree’s shoulder, pulling him in and down. “Fuck me or touch me,” he panted, using his bound hands to thread through shaggy brown hair. “Don’t make me wait, I’ve had enough of that.”

His head fell back a moment later when McCree took his words to heart, pressing three fingers inside with only a kiss to his knee for warning.

“You got more of that slick?” McCree asked, working him gently but methodically.

“What, don’t carry any on you at all times?”

He huffed out a laugh. “Not all of us expect our kidnappin’s to turn into this, Gabe.”

Genji heard the uncapping of a bottle and the cool trickle of more lube along his inner thighs. It quickly warmed up with the heat building inside him, and when Reyes knelt beside McCree, his own hand teasing his stretched entrance, he could only throw his other leg over the man’s shoulder and bare himself completely to their ministrations.

The breach and pressure brought back so many memories of the years he spent in Hanamura, partying and fucking his obligations away. Both men eagerly touched him, stretching him until he writhed against the seat back. His bound hands reached for the closest one, knocking the silly hat away to tangle in his wayward locks.

“Yer doin’ so well, darlin’,” McCree praised, adding a third finger in alongside Reyes’s two. “Takin’ us in like yer hungry for it. You do this often?”

Genji couldn’t find the air to speak so he settled with shaking his head. He drank in the air as if he were drowning, his cock standing at full attention. “Not for years,” he managed to gasp, riding the hands as best as he could.

“That’s hard to believe,” Reyes interjected, massaging the spot inside him that nearly sent Genji over the edge. “You look so at home like this. Is there anything this body can’t do?”

McCree shoved him before Genji could lash out. “There you go again, bein’ rude, Gabe. Can’t imagine you keep many lovers with a mouth like that on ya.”

Genji’s stomach clenched with arousal as Reyes licked his messy lips, smirking. “Maybe they like my mouth, Jesse. Just ask our little _putita_ here. Don’t you like my mouth?” he asked, so lascivious it stung.

His mind went dark with the thought of him on his cock again, sucking him down until he cried. The mental image alone was almost enough to make him cum, hot steam billowing from his vents as his internal fans fought to cool him down.

 _“I’d let you do anything to me if you put your mouth on me again,”_ he babbled in his native tongue. _“Let you fuck me, let you use me, let you make me your whore. Please, please, let me cum, Gabriel, Jesse—”_

“Darlin’, you sound so good sayin’ my name,” McCree groaned, pulling his fingers free and grabbing Reyes’s hand to do the same. Genji loathed the loss and he made his displeasure known, straining against the rope. “Come on, come on kitten, it’s time for somethin’ else now,” he said, tugging him out of the chair and onto his knees.

His eyes flicked up to Reyes, pausing for a moment. “How do you reckon we go about this?”

Genji fell to his hands and knees, his body a mess of unused pleasure. Hands fell to his hips, then his shoulders, and he let them move him however they pleased. Reyes dominated his vison, the man so impressively big it dwarfed the room. Genji let his hand fall to the man’s cock, stroking it as McCree lined up behind him.

More lube was poured until he dripped with it. He smacked Reyes’s hand away, coating the length himself. “You’re massive,” he breathed, the long buried greedy part of him roaring to life as he felt the weight and size of it in his hand. “Will it really fit?”

Reyes laughed, cupping his hand behind Genji’s head to press a kiss to his helmet. “It will,” he said, more a promise than a threat. Genij felt so small between them. With nothing left for him to do, he spread his thighs wider and prayed he was right.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” McCree asked, holding him tightly from behind.

He managed a nod, clenching his hands in Reyes’s shirt. He couldn’t look away from between his legs, and he watched as McCree pressed himself inside first. Genji moaned like he was dying, his helmet falling to Reyes’s shoulder. How many years had it been since he’d last felt this familiar stretch? How long had he gone without the hot, rigid length of a cock inside him?

McCree gave a few cursory thrusts, rocking inside him with a low groan. “Good god, kitten, you feel so good. It’s enough to make a man sick,” he eased. “You think you can take more?”

“Go slow,” Genji breathed, his voice going sharp when Reyes slid his fingers in alongside the large dick. His mouth fell open and he tried to keep his breathing measured, falling back on his meditation techniques to keep his body lax, his muscles pliable. More lube dripped down his thighs, enough to make every move sound like a wet, sloppy mess.

He sucked in a ragged lungful of air as a third finger slid itself in, moving in tandem with every half-restrained piston of McCree’s hips.

 _“Quiero estar dentro a ti,”_ Reyes growled, pulling away his hand to nudge at his entrance.

 _“Yes, please, split me in half,”_ Genji moaned, sweating and shaking already. The head pressed against him. He buried his face in the man’s neck and bore down on it, for one breathless moment afraid that it wouldn’t fit.

Reyes snarled like an animal the second he breached the rim and with the lube slicking the way, he pressed inside with one long, smooth motion until he was buried as deep as he could be, McCree’s cock grinding against him no matter how he moved. _“Dios mio, es tan apretado, demasiado caliente—”_

Genji threw back his head and couldn’t find the air to breathe, let alone cry out.

Both men were large, but together….together they were beyond imagination. Pain and pressure tore at him like a wild animal upon a carcass. Reyes kept up a string of Spanish in his ear, the words lilting and muddying until all he had to ground him were the rolling r’s and soft groans. McCree was praying behind him, his voice so choked he could barely form words.

Genji surrendered to all of it. He had never felt so full.

The moment he could, he begged them to move. _“Please, please,”_ he gasped, his voice wrecked like a mirror of his body. _“I need it, give me more, please.”_

“Yer so hot inside, so tight,” McCree groaned behind him, and his grip was vicious on his hips, hard enough to feel even through the remaining armor. “God, Gabe, you got the best ideas, don’t ya?”

Genji’s hands were bound but he managed to wrap his arms around Reyes’s neck, pulling him closer to moan in his ear. The man shook as he fucked deeper, turning the pace into an onslaught. _“Dios mio, estoy prendido,”_ he murmured. Genji couldn’t understand the words, but tone was enough to tell him that he agreed.

“How ‘bout you, darlin’?” McCree asked, and for the life of him, Genji couldn’t understand how he could manage the air to make words. “You feel so good around us, holdin’ us so tight. Do you feel good?”

He made a ragged whine, more of a keen than anything, and arched his spine as their cocks shifted inside him, deep enough to grind against his prostate. His entire body trembled and steam issued from his shoulder vents in a thick haze. It was answer enough.

One of the many perks of being between two strong, ardent lovers was that it eliminated any and all work for Genji. He didn’t have to move himself when two pairs of muscular arms did it for him, holding him by the hips and thighs and lifting him in time to their thrusts.

Every time he fell back down, gravity impaled them a little bit deeper. The pain gave way to dizzying pleasure, the pressure heady enough to punch coherent thought from his head. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so blissfully full. The sensation rolled down his spine in waves that ebbed and flowed in time to the frenetic pace, and Genji didn’t try to swallow his noises.

His moans were almost loud enough to block out the conversation being conducted over his shoulder.

Almost, but not quite.

“Never felt quite so close to you before, Gabe,” McCree laughed breathlessly, angling his hips in to really grind against Reyes. “You feel pretty good too. Still so curious ‘bout that mouth of yers.”

Reyes growled and pressed closer to him, taking a hand off his hip to grab for McCree. “You get on your knees for me and maybe I’d consider it, Jesse,” he ground, ramming their mouths together in a kiss that had to hurt more than a little. McCree made a sound, a shocked, surprisingly submissive sound that only seemed to encourage Reyes to make it deeper. It didn’t stop them from fucking him. If anything, it drove them on faster.  

Genji was helpless between them, pinned in place as they kissed over his shoulder. Every sound and whimper played out right in his ear, and despite all of his reservations about Blackwatch, if he could live like this, enveloped and filled with their guttural moans— well, Genji probably wouldn’t have outright rejected the offers when they came.

All it took to send him over was for Reyes to make a guttural moan, half muffled in McCree’s mouth. The sound rumbled through his body like thunder, the hand on his cock stroking him as he bucked his hips and writhed between them. Everything was a mixture of heat and muscle, the firm, massive bodies of the men encompassing his entire world.

Genji came with a wrecked whine in Reyes’s ear, his vision fluttering like the wings of a bird. His release added to the mess coating his armor but the men didn’t stop their rutting. McCree groaned and fucked him harder, his pace ruined when Genji’s body tightened with his orgasm.

Reyes was no better, turning the grip on Genji’s hips bruising, even through the metal. He thrust like he was marking him, fucking his possessive claim deeper as if it would remain long after he’d gone. It made Genji’s head spin. How could he want him so much?

It was like they had sensed his thoughts. Genji cried out when they fucked faster, harder, bucking him up and down and grinding into him until he feared for his sanity. The grip on his thighs spread him impossibly wider and Genji could hardly breathe as they took their own pleasure.

“Finish inside me,” he found himself moaning, burying his face in Reyes’s neck.

“Shit, Genji,” McCree grunted, shaking enough to feel. His hips thrust once, twice, three times more before he came.

A wash of wet filled him and Genji keened, somehow managing to make his body tighten. Reyes grit his teeth and let out a heady groan, losing himself a moment later. Cum, hot and thick, dripped down his thighs. Given how he felt, he could only imagine how he looked.

Words were exchanged over his head but he couldn’t make sense of them, and if they asked him anything, he didn’t answer. Regardless, they pulled out as gently as they could. But no matter the care used, it didn’t stop Genji from sobbing. There was no way to hold it back. He felt so empty, uncomfortably empty, and he turned into Reyes’s broad chest when the man laid back with him, grabbing at his shirt as he shook.

“Put it back,” he begged, his body racked with tremors, “I feel…so empty.” He knew he couldn’t handle being fucked again, not with his nerves screaming at him, but to be empty ached like a long lost limb.

Thick fingers trailed over his ass and he let out a ragged sigh when Reyes pressed his fingers back inside.

“What a mess we made,” the man chuckled darkly, his free hand running all along his spine. “You look good like this too. Did we push you too far, or not far enough?” Wet, sloppy sounds followed his fingers when he curled them, their release coating him and Genji’s thighs the more he played.

Genji moaned, bone tired, into his ear and buried his face in his bound arms. His thighs shook but he spread them wider, grateful for the fingers regardless of how slutty it made him feel.

Behind him, McCree seemed dead set on covering him with kisses, somehow managing to find the strength to hold himself over Genji’s body as he trailed his lips along every inch of him he could reach.

“You took us so well, darlin’,” the cowboy said, his voice so husky it threatened to make Genji shiver. “You’re a wonder.”

His eyes went wide when McCree ventured lower, his mouth against his inner thigh. Genji tried to look over his shoulder but Reyes held him in place, using his free hand to drag Genji’s bound ones up to his lips. The moment Genji met his dark eyes, the man began to suck on his metal fingers, laving them with attention as McCree lapped at his entrance.

“What are you two doing to me?” Genji groaned, barely managing to keep his head up to watch Reyes work his fingers like candy. The more McCree licked at him, the more his thighs shook. His cock, still so sensitive and hot from his orgasm tried valiantly to rekindle, and he bit back the sting that rose when he rolled his hips against Reyes.

They were going to kill him, he thought as he played with the warm tongue with his fingers. Kidnapping and murder; it definitely fell under Blackwatch’s purview.

He felt Reyes curl his fingers and spread him wide for McCree and he knew that they were set on making him cum again. The thought made him shake and he hid his face, unable to watch Reyes demonstrate his oral fixation any longer.

Though the attention had been placed on Reyes’s consummate skill with his mouth, McCree was certainly giving him a run for his money. His tongue was a teasing flicker against his skin, easing in alongside the fingers that held him open. In the back of his mind Genji wondered if they would fuck him again, keeping him stretched and ready for them should their stamina come back.

“Just look at you take it,” Reyes praised, and Genji looked up to see him kissing his knuckles, the man’s lips shiny and wet and looking all too tempting. “I bet you could take everything we gave you and more. You just never stop impressing, do you, Genji?”

It was the first time he had used his name and the way it rolled off his tongue, accented and heavy with his unbridled desire, prompted its own stab of pleasure through his body. McCree seemed to know where his thoughts lay and he laughed lowly against his skin.

It was the only warning he got before the tongue dipped back inside with a vengeance. That, along with the fingers resting lighting against his prostate, forced another veneer of white to blanket his sight.

He mewled when he came, losing control of his muscles to the point that he collapsed fully onto Reyes. Vision black, heart pounding, Genji surrendered to the embrace of unconsciousness calling to him like a siren.

\-------

The second he came to, he knew instinctively that they were still there, looming over him like wolves waiting to descend. His thighs were sticky with drying cum and his entire body ached like an overworked muscle. He didn’t think he could get up, even if he wanted to.

“Was your goal to fuck me until I couldn’t run away?” Genji asked raggedly, hiding his face in his arms. Errantly, he noticed that they were still bound. He could feel the men hovering over him, their hands still touching his body as if they would never get enough. “You’re both terrible. I can’t believe you did all of that to me.”

McCree had the audacity to sound affronted. “Now darlin’, you were the one beggin’ us to both have a go at once,” he said, his thumb tracing dizzying circles on the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Genji hissed as he pressed teasingly down on a fresh bruise. “You sounded awful pretty poutin’ and purrin’ from what I reckon.”

Genji shrunk down, embarrassed beyond all measure. “Don’t say that,” he whined, trying to close his thighs.

Reyes forced his arms up and away from his face, pinning him in place with a smirk. Genji wilted, unable to even look at the man’s mouth without imagining his lips wrapped around his fingers. He dipped down, so close Genji could imagine his hot breath against his ear.

“I’d do anything to have you,” he declared, his voice burning with possessiveness. “You’re so talented. So deadly.” He let his hands explore as he spoke and Genji longed to cover his face. “Genji, join my team.”

It was then that McCree let out a tired sigh, yanking Reyes back by the shoulder until he wasn’t quite so dominating in Genji’s vision. “Let the poor soul breathe, Gabe, yer gonna scare him comin’ at him like that,” he chastised.

The moment he could, Genji sat up, only needing a little help from the cowboy to manage. His body ached. “Do you have…something I can use to clean up?” he asked, his voice hoarse and timid. “And untie me? Please?” His knees pressed together to grant himself some measure of decency. It would be awful to close up the armor like this, still dripping with lube and release.

McCree looked a bit nonplussed and got straight to it, fussing with his back pocket to pull out his handkerchief as soon as he had the knots untied. “There you go, darlin’,” he said gently, handing the cloth over. “You need any help with anythin’? You feelin’ alright after all that?”

Genji flushed beneath his visor and turned a little bit, cleaning himself off the best he could, given the circumstances. “I could use a bath,” he admitted, “and a ride home.” He looked around at the warehouse and over his shoulder to where Reyes still lurked, prowling like a jilted wolf. “Is he really going to make me join?”

“If you really don’t wanna, I’ll make him back off,” McCree promised, resting his hand on his arm comfortingly.

He didn’t quite know what to do with the soiled handkerchief once he had finished cleaning himself and he held it awkwardly as he closed up his armor. “Just like you made him back off when he proposed the idea of kidnapping me?” he asked, only somewhat teasing.

McCree rubbed guiltily at the back of his neck and managed an apologetic smile. Genji sighed and looked to the floor. “Help me up?” he asked, holding his hand out. There was no way he could do it on his own. Not with the way his legs still trembled.

The man seemed all too eager to help, even going so far as to wrap an arm around his waist to help support him once he was on his feet. Genji winced and he sagged into McCree’s warm side, wanting nothing more than to let him carry him back to his bed.

He watched Reyes settle into the chair he had occupied before, the man spreading his legs and crossing his arms as he watched. Genji stared back, and he looked up at McCree, his helmet cocked slightly.

“Actually,” he began, coughing a little, “could you bring me some water? I feel so weak.”

McCree, ever the considerate one, gave him a sympathetic look and nodded, only deigning to remove his support the moment he felt Genji was alright standing on his own. “I’ll be back in two shakes of a dog’s hind leg, so don’t you go movin’,” he said before turning towards Reyes with a pointed look. “And don’t you go botherin’ him again if he ain’t interested, Gabe.”

If Reyes cared at all, he didn’t show it. Genji nodded when McCree turned to walk off into the warehouse. The second his back left his field of vision, Genji turned back to Reyes, his head tilted with consideration.

It took effort but he managed to cross the distance between them without incident. Reyes watched him approach, his dark eyes burning as they took him in. Genji didn’t so much as stutter in his movements as he straddled the man’s waist, resting in his lap to lean into his chest. His fingers traced along the broad chest, humming as he touched the muscle.

He looked up to meet Reyes’s eyes. “I’m flattered that you want me,” he admitted, bringing his hand up to rest on the man’s shoulder, the other going behind his neck. “It’s always nice to be wanted.”

Reyes cradled his hips in his massive hands, smirking.

With his visor down, there was no way for the man to see his own.

Faster than the human eye could follow, Genji had a shuriken in hand and posed at the dark throat. He laughed at the surprised expression that followed the moment comprehension caught up.

Genji brought his helmet close to Reyes’s ear, nuzzling him a bit. “It’s flattering, but I’ve told you before,” he eased, his voice light but threatening, “that I’m not interested. As much as I enjoyed the way this situation went, I would remind you that I am not to be trifled with. Do not presume to kidnap me again. Do not presume to own me. You do not. You never will.”

A bead of sweat formed at the man’s temple and it made him chuckle. The tip of the blade teased the skin of his throat and Genji enjoyed watching him jump a little.

“That being said,” Genji purred. He trailed his free hand lower, dipping beneath the hem of the man’s shirt to rake his metal fingers along his hard muscle. “If you care to taste me again, all you need do is ask.”

Reyes took in a shaky breath, arousal and trepidation warring it out in his eyes enough that Genji could see which was winning. He licked at his lips and was about to reply when the unmistakable sound of McCree returning cut through the tension like a honed blade.

Genji leaned back, just as McCree’s voice entered earshot. “Now I don’t know what yer aimin’ at, but if I do recall correctly, Genji,” he called, turning the corner, “you can’t eat or drink.”

Pressing the mouth of his helmet to Reyes’s slack jaw, he laughed and palmed the shuriken.

“Oh, silly me,” Genji said, turning on the man’s lap to look at the cowboy. “I must have forgotten.”

McCree gave him a look that said he didn’t believe him one bit. He took in their position, Genji curled up in Reyes’s lap as comfortable as any house cat, and raised a brow. “What did you two get up to while I was chasin’ snipes?”

He didn’t know what a snipe was, but Genji leaned back against the strong chest and let the arms wrap around his waist. Reyes was as docile as a puppy and resolutely avoiding all eye contact.

“Oh, you know,” Genji began, making himself comfortable. “Just talking about boundaries.”

“Boundaries?” McCree asked. He didn’t look like he quite believed him. “Iffin you get ol’ Gabe to behave, I’ll eat my hat.”

Genji held out his hand until the man walked closer and as soon as he had a hold on him, he brought the cowboy’s hand up to cradle his helmeted cheek.

He didn’t quite have the heart to tell the cowboy to get to eating. It would ruin his look anyhow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> woot first threesome fic for this fandom, it was bound to happen at some point i suppose. if youd like to see more of my work, check out my page on tumblr (terminallydepraved). let me know how you liked this! until next time~


End file.
